General Hux
| portrayer = Domhnall Gleeson | voice = Domhnall Gleeson | occupation = General of the First Order | species = Human | gender = Male | family = | relatives = | affiliation = Galactic Empire First Order | lbl21 = Homeworld | data21 = Arkanis }} General Armitage Hux is a fictional character in the ''Star Wars'' franchise. First introduced in the 2015 film Star Wars: The Force Awakens, he is portrayed by Irish actor Domhnall Gleeson. He is a ruthless commander in a power struggle with Kylo Ren for the First Order leadership, and being exceeded only by Supreme Leader Snoke. The character first featured in The Force Awakens media and merchandising, and returned in the film's sequel, Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Character Hux was born on Arkanis and was rumored to have been sired from an affair between his father, Commandant Brendol Hux of the Arkanis Academy, and a kitchen worker. Hux and his father are rescued from the Academy when it is about to fall to the New Republic near the end of the Galactic Civil War. When the war ends with the Battle of Jakku and the signing of the Galactic Concordance, the young Hux and his father are part of the Imperial Navy forces who retreat into the Unknown Regions. These forces later emerge as the First Order. The Republic believes that the First Order is just an unimportant band of Imperial holdouts, but Hux's training methods forge a formidable military. He also longs to use the Starkiller Base weapon against the Republic; Hux believes that the Republic is a threat to galactic stability, and that it is his destiny to rule the galaxy. Appearances ''The Force Awakens'' (2015) Hux first appears in The Force Awakens as the general of the First Order. Hux is part of a mission to Jakku to recover a map to Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi. Kylo Ren leads the search for the map, which they are unable to locate. To prevent the return of the Jedi and to eliminate the Resistance, which, under the command of General Leia Organa, emerged to combat the First Order, Snoke allows Hux to use the Starkiller superweapon against the Republic's capital world of Hosnian Prime. The Resistance is left without military support from the Republic, so Hux soon turns the Starkiller weapon towards the Resistance base on D'Qar. Before he could destroy them, however, an attack squadron led by Commander Poe Dameron, with ground support from Han Solo, former stormtrooper Finn, and the Jakku scavenger Rey, destroys Starkiller Base, forcing Hux, his troops, and a defeated Ren to flee the planet. ''The Last Jedi'' (2017) Hux appears in The Last Jedi as the primary general reporting directly to Supreme Leader Snoke. He attempts to respond to a transmission from Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance, who asks for a General "Hugs" and calls him "pasty". Hux then leads the subsequent battle, during which both sides sustain heavy losses. He also oversees the bombardment of the remaining three ships of the Resistance, then on the lifeboats. When he discovers that Snoke is dead, he initially protests Ren's claim to be the new Supreme Leader, but is swiftly persuaded otherwise when Ren uses the Force to choke him, proclaiming "Long live the Supreme Leader." At the end of the film, he accompanies Ren to the planet Crait in their attempt to finish off the Resistance. When Ren orders his men to fire on Luke Skywalker, Hux admonishes him to focus on the escaping Resistance members; Ren silences him by using the Force to slam him into a wall, knocking him out. Hux is seen again when Ren and his troops invade the Resistance's base empty. ''The Rise of Skywalker'' (2019) Hux will return in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, with Gleeson reprising the role. Other media Hux appears via hologram in the first season finale of the animated series Star Wars: Resistance. The episode takes place at the same time as The Force Awakens and depicts First Order troops watching a transmission of Hux give his speech and the subsequent firing of Starkiller Base. Hux appears in two theme park attractions, Star Tours – The Adventures Continue and ''Star Wars'': Rise of the Resistance with Gleeson reprising the role in each. Some details about the backstory of Hux and his father Brendol appear in the 2016 novel Star Wars: Aftermath: Life Debt by Chuck Wendig. Hux and Brendol are also characters in the 2017 novel Star Wars: Phasma by Delilah S. Dawson. Hux also is a playable Dark Side squad leader in a sequel-era update to the mobile MOBA Star Wars: Force Arena, released in late 2017. Reception In his review of The Force Awakens, Henry Barnes of The Guardian wrote that Gleeson's "screechy pseudo-Nazi role" as General Hux is "not as colourful or as nuanced" as Adam Driver's part as Kylo Ren, "but – given he's a functionary – Gleeson certainly makes an impression." Reviewing Hux and his role in the film, David Rutz of The Washington Free Beacon wrote that while Hux is portrayed as a villain, he is shown to be a capable general and "a committed soldier to his cause with laser-like focus on achieving the First Order's ends." References External links * * * General Hux on IMDb Category:Male characters in film Category:Film villains Category:Star Wars characters Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional generals Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional torturers Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional child abuse victims Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2015